My Innocent Girlfriend
by IfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke dan pacarnya yang polos. gak pandai bikin summary. SasuNaru. straight.
1. Chapter 1

**My Innocent Girlfriend**

**By Ifu Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

**Pairing : SasuxfemNaru**

**Warning : Absrud. Straight, de el el.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Kenalin, nama gue Sasuke. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Gue termasuk cowok populer. Gimana enggak? Wajah tampan, kulit _alabaster_, tinggi 187 cm, bahu tegap, lengan berotot, perut _six pack_, maskulin abis, orang kaya, _and_ jenius. Apanya yang kurang coba? Oh ya, jangan pernah sekali-kali mikir kalo gue itu narsis. Salahin _author _yang udah bikin gue jadi OCC—_Out Of Character—_gini. Nggak cocok banget sama gue yang tampan dan _cethar membahana_. Yang terakhir itu, lupakan!

Gue sekarang lagi duduk di padang pa—_ekhem_, maksud gue di padang rumput belakang sekolah bareng pacar gue.

_Apa tadi gue bilang pacar?_

Ya bener, gue lagi duduk ma pacar gue yang asyik nebar senyum manisnya sambil liat pohon maple yang lagi gugur. Doi rada aneh, gue jujur ama itu. Sumpah..., kadang gue mikir kenapa gue bisa suka ama si doi. Gini ya! Secara pacar gue itu polosnya minta ampun. Kadang gue sampek geregetan gitu hanya buat ngejelasin apa-apa yang enggak dia tahu. _Well_, gue nggak marah sih, Cuma kesel.

_Doi emang beda ama cewek lain. Itulah yang bikin gue suka sama doi._

Gue jadi keinget masa lalu gue sama doi. Nggak nyadar deh gue nampilin senyum. Semua orang tahu gue tuh cowok dingin yang selalu aja pasang _pokerface_. Tapi, semenjak ada si doi, gue lebih bisa senyum. Mungkin juga Cuma ama doi doang.

_Well_, masa-masa indah yang tak terlupak—PLAK—oke. Gue telalu melo. _By the way_, _anyway_, _busway_, gue tadi kan mau cerita masa lalu gue?

_Kenapa berasa jadi flashback ya?_

Oke, nggak usah banyak bacot. Baca aja deh...

_**Flashback on~**_

_**15 September 20xx (pertama kali ketemu doi udah jadi rival)**_

Hari ini gue lagi boring. Biasa.., nggak ada yang bikin gue tertarik. Secara, hari-hari gue berasa nggak ada perubahannya deh. Makanya gue boring abisss...

"_Senpai_, aku su—ka sama Sasuke-_senpai_. Mau enggak jadi pacarku?"

Cih, ni dia yang bikin gue makin _bad mood. _Cewek-cewek centil yang lagi-lagi nembak gue. Gue risih banget deh sama mereka. Masak tiap hari ada aja yang nyatain cinta ke gue. Pakek coklat yang manisnya luar biasa. Nggak tahu apa kalo gue benci makanan manis. Gini ya, gue rada _phobia_ sama tuh coklat or makanan manis lainnya. _And_ mendingan gak usah diceritain. Hanya akan membuka luka lama.

"_Sorry_ ye. Gue males aja pacaran. Mending lo cari cowok lain aja"

_Sadis—..._

Ya, itulah gue. Gue emang tampan kayak pangeran jadi wajar kalo banyak yang naksir sama gue. Tapi nggak pernah tuh dari mereka yang gue terima cintanya. Secara nggak ada yang bisa bikin gue tertarik. Semua cewek itu sama. Nggak ada ya yang bisa bikin gue jatuh cinta?

Cewek itu pergi ninggalin gue sambil nangis bombay. Alay banget deh. Sumpah, kenapa sih ada cewek macam dia?

Gue sih cuek. Nggak terlalu peduli ama cewek-cewek itu. Toh, kalo gue pengen dapet pacar tinggal pilih dari mereka aja. Pasti banyak yang mau deh. Asal aja bukan ibu-ibu PKK apalagi nenek-nenek bau tanah. Ogah ah!

Setelah tuh cewek minggat dari hadapan gue, gue langsung cabut buat pergi ke kelas. Hari ini tuh ada pelajarannya Orochimaru-_sensei_ si guru _killer _yang sadisnya minta ampun. Bukannya gue takut. Gue ni kan anaknya orang kaya, masak takut sama begituan. Gak _level _la yaw! Tapi mo gimana lagi. Tuh guru lebih sadis dari gue. Entar gue dijadiin bahan percobaan lagi ma doi. Bisa mampus gue. Secara ada _rumor _yang bilang kalo tuh guru seorang _pedhopile. _Bisa-bisa gue diapa-apain lagi ma doi.

_Back to story_

Ni ceritanya gue mau kembali ke kelas. Rada nglamun karena mikirin nasib gue seandainya ketangkep basah bolos pelajaran sama tuh guru _killer. _Gak liat jalan karena asyik ma dunia ke—_autisan_ gue. Ada cewek rambutnya panjang sebahu pakek baju putih—_bukan kuntilanak_—ekhem—maksudnya seragam sekolah lagi bawa buku-buku gede kayak referensi gitu jalan ke arah gue gak pakek mata soalnya mata si doi ketutupan ma tuh berjibun-jibun buku. Rambutnya pirang dikucir dua. Matanya _shappire so, _gak perlu diraguin keindahannya. _And..._

BRUKKK!

Tuh cewek nabrak gue. Atau sebenarnya gue yang nabrak tuh cewek? Entahlah, gue gak mau tahu! Yang pasti gue gak mau disalahin atas hal ini. Mau di taroh di mana muka gue yang super tampan bak patung porselein? Masa di taroh di atas _kloset. _Bisa malu papih gue!

"Kalo jalan pakek mata bodoh!" bentak gue. Sebenarnya gue gak tega bentak cewek kayak doi. Apalagi setelah liat tampangnya yang cantik bak _Cinderella_. Mukanya merah lagi. Doi pasti malu banget setelah liat wajah gue yang tampan ini.

"Naru gak bodoh tahu! Dan Naru itu jalan pakek mata!" doi bales ngebentak. Gila nih cewek. Gak tahu siapa gue _keleus?!. _Masa gue cowok yang gantengnya beda tipis ma _Siwon _dibentak-bentak? Dimarahin pak sutradara baru tahu rasa lo!

"Lo itu yang gak pakek mata. Udah tahu ada orang jalan malah ditabrak. Bodoh banget sih!"

"Naru gak bodoh tahu! Ih, kamunya aja yang ngelamun! Kayak Naru gak tahu aja!"

_JLEB_

_Perasaan tadi gue emang ngelamun..._

_Tepat sasaran banget sih?!_

Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat wajahnya imut juga ya? Apalagi doi cemberutnya sambil monyong-monyongin bibir kayak minta dicium gitu.

_EH?!_

Gue kok jadi _pervert _gini sih orangnya. Sesat nih _Author. _Berasa gue jadi sial aja hari ini. _Mood _udah _down, _malah nyungsep deh! Parah nih!

"Siapa juga yang ngelamun. Lo sok tahu ah!" Gue berusaha ngelak. Meski sebenernya ini sia-sia juga sih! Toh doi juga udah tahu kalo gue ngelamun. _EH?! _Kenapa gue jadi cemen begini sih. Sama cewek doang. Tinggal didepak juga bakal minggat. Pasti nih cewek jadi-jadian juga salah satu _fansgirls _gue yang ganasnya bisa lebih ganas dari gunung Merapi yang lagi meledak. Sumpah ni cewek cari gara-gara ma gue! Mesti diladenin nih! —_Lo GR banget?!;sialan lo, yang nulis kan elo juga Author gila!_—

"Naru enggak sok tahu. Lagian Naru juga gak pernah ngejek kamu. Kenapa kamu daritadi ngejek Naru terus!" Doi marah besar coy. Wah, kalo gue gak salah denger sih. Katanya cewek yang lagi marah itu bisa sangat seram lho! Mendadak gue kok jadi merinding ya?

"karena lo itu bodoh!" _Bullshit_. Bisa gak sih gue berhenti ngomong yang enggak-enggak. Ini tidak baik untuk kegantengan gue.

"Udah berapa kali Naru bilang, Naru itu tidak bodoh tahu! Ah, Naru benci sama kamu. Bikin kesel aja!" Setelah ngomong kayak gitu, doi pergi ninggalin gue gitu aja. Kenapa mendadak jantung gue berdebar-debar ya. Wah, gue harus periksa ke dokter nih setelah pulang sekolah. Hah, doi aneh banget. Dia bikin gue sakit jantung dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Ini rekor muri!

_Dia. Benar-benar menarik _

_**10 Oktober 20xx (Nyatain cinta ke doi itu susah!)**_

Sejak hari itu gue sering dateng ke kelasnya Naruto Cuma buat ngerecokin doi. Sebenarnya gak niat juga sih. Gue sendiri aneh sama perasaan gue. Baru sebulan yang lalu gue ketemu sama Naruto dan doi sukses bikin gue gak bisa berpaling ke yang lain.

_Kenapa gue bisa dapet identitasnya?_

Secara gue tuh anak orang kaya. _So, _jangan ngeraguin jaringannya anak orang kaya. Dapet identitasnya orang gitu mah gampang. Gue tinggal nyuruh _hacker _keluarga gue buat _copas _data Naruto. Hah, lengkap sampek alamat sama no teleponnya segala gue punya. Tapi, doinya aja yang cuek sama gue. Sebenarnya gue bingung. Gue itu kurang apa sih? Sampek-sampek si doi gak mau kalo gue _apel _dia ke kelasnya?

Hari ini, gue mau ke kelasnya lagi. Gue sendiri bingung darimana perasaan ini datang. _Well, _gue memang bukan ahli cinta. Mana gue ngerti soal perasaan. Gini-gini juga gue sering ditinggallin orang tua. Cuma abang gue satu-satunya yang sayang banget sama gue. Gue sebenarnya tahu kalo ortu gue tuh juga sayang banget. Tapi, merekanya aja yang gak bisa ngasih waktu buat kumpul-kumpul ma gue. Jadinya Cuma abang gue satu-satunya aja yang gue sayangi. Mungkin bakalan nambah kalo bener gue juga sayang sama Naruto.

_Kenapa berasa gue jadi 'curcol' ya?!_

Oke, yang itu lupain aja!

Kira-kira Naruto udah keluar kelas belom ya?! Wah, belom-belom ada banyak cewek yang keluar lewat pintu. Sebenarnya bukan keluar juga karena mereka kayaknya nungguin gue. Bukannya gue narsis, tapi emang benar kan? Gak ada yang bisa nolak pesona kegantengan gue. Gini-gini kan gue _selebritis _sekolah!

"Minggir gue mau lewat!" seperti biasa gue selalu _stay cool. _Gak mungkin dong kalo gue jadi cowok _alay _waktu deketin Naru. Bisa tercoreng harga diri gue yang tingginya melebihi langit ke tujuh. Apalagi kalo yang liat gue alay tuh Naru. Bisa mampus gue. Emang ada ya, cowok yang gak mau keliatan keren di hadapan orang yang disukainya?

Secara kompak gak perlu dikomando, tuh cewek-cewek udah nyingkir kasih gue jalan. Kayaknya seantero sekolah dah tahu kalo gue lagi PDKT ma Naru. Secara, di sekolah ini banyak ibu-ibu penggosip _wanna be. So, _gue gak terlalu kaget gitu.

Gue liat mereka pasang tampang melas kayak anjing di pinggir jalan yang minta dipungut. Pakek pasang _'Puppy Eyes' _segala. Kayak bakal ngaruh aja. Tapi, kalo Naru yang begituan mah gue suka banget tuh!

Gue liat Naru lagi masukin buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. _Busyet, _banyak amat buku yang dibawa si doi. Gak berat apa? Pantesan aja dia pendek gitu. Tapi imutan juga kalo dia pendek! Bukannya gue ngehina. Kalo misalnya doi lebih tinggi dari gue bisa _berabe. _Entar gue malah dikirain anaknya lagi.

"Naru, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo!" gue ini minta tolong ato merintah sih?! Bisa ngebedain kan?! Gini-gini gue emang suka merintah daripada minta tolong. Harga diri gue tinggi coy. Kalo gak inget liat halaman 4 paragraf 48 baris 116 yang di garis bawahi sama _Author._

Gue udah yakin banget kalo semua cewek _and _sebagian cowok yang ada di sini lagi liat aksi gue. Banyak dari mereka yang melotot kayak bola matanya mau keluar liatin gue yang mau nembak Naruto. Hadeh, semoga aja habis ini gue gak dihajar sama _fansgirls _gue. Kata orang sih cewek yang jatuh cinta itu benar-benar menakutkan. _And _jangan lupain fakta bahwa sebagian besar _fans _gue adalah manusia bergender cewek.

"Hmm, mau ngomong apa?!" doi udah selesai beresin bukunya. Sekarang Naruto lagi nyampirin tuh tas di bahu. Entah kenapa gue jadi mikir kalo hari ini tuh Naruto cantik banget.

'_More beautiful than world could say__'_

_Perasaan gue kayak tahu nih kata-kata. Darimana ya?! _

Ah, gak usah dipikirin deh, sekarang yang harus dipikirin tuh acara penembakan oleh Sasuke si pangeran sekolah kepada Naruto si bidadari surga.

_Wah! Keren tuh julukan!_

Gue sujud di depan Naruto. Bukan—bukan sujud buat nyembah dia. _Ekhem—_maksudnya, gue lagi sujud dengan satu kaki bertumpu di atas lantai kelas. Bak pangeran yang ingin melamar seorang putri, gue sebisa mungkin nampilin senyum _charming _yang biasanya bikin mamih gue klepek-klepek sampek muji-muji gue anaknya yang paling ganteng. Sambil ngeluarin sesuatu dibalik punggung gue—...

"Gue suk—Ah..., enggak—maksudnya gue cinta sama lo Naruto! Mau gak jadi pacar gue?!"

GUBRAKK!

Tuh suara apaan sih?! Gue nengok ke luar kelas dan setelah liat apa yang sedang terjadi. _Sweatdrop _sebesar biji jagung nangkring di kepala gue bak anime-anime Jepang. Apa ini karena gue kebanyakan nonton anime ya?!

Gimana gak _sweatdrop, _gue liat semua anak pada jatuh sambil megangin kepala. Mereka kenapa sih?! Emang ada yang salah ya dari cara gue nembak Naruto. Perasaan nih udah romantis banget. Mana gue udah nahan harga diri sampek ikhlas buat sujud di depan doi. Nih orang yang gue tembak malah diam aja!

_Emang salah ya nembak cewek pakek novel horror?!_

Seperti yang gue bilang sebelumnya kalo gue itu bukan ahli cinta apalagi penjahat cinta. _HELL NO! _Setidaknya gue lebih terhormat daripada mereka yang menjadikan cinta sebagai mainan. _Well, _jangan salah sangka! Gini-gini gue orang bijak lho!

Gue ngalihin pandang dari cewek-cewek yang lagi asyik ber—GUBRAK—ria di depan pintu ke arah Naruto yang malah bengong. Gini nih, yang bikin gue rada kesel sama tuh anak. Bener-bener deh! Kepala gue puyeng. Gue butuh _OSKADON_ sekarang!

Gue berdiri, lama-lama pegel juga kalo jongkok terus. Bisa-bisa gue kesemutan. Apa kata Papih _and _Mamih gue kalo tahu anaknya dikerubungin semut?! Malu dong!

"Naruto, gimana jawaban lo?! Gue nunggu nih!" Jadi pribadi gak sabaran itu terkadang merugikan gue. Gini nih, kalo urusan cinta—mencinta, gue rasa bakal gagal total! Makanya kalo ada cewek yang nembak gue, langsung aja di tolak. Gak usah pakek acara, _'Gue bingung, beri gue waktu dan gue akan kasih jawabannya'. _Jiahh...! yang begituan mah ditinggalin aja. Gue itu juga bukan orang yang suka PHP apalagi di—PHP—in. Ogah amat deh! Masak orang terhormat kayak gue di—PHP. Apa kata dunia?!

"Sas, sebenarnya lo ngomong apa sih?! Sumpah gue gak ngerti?!" Wah, sumpah! _Rival _abadi gue ni bikin emosi doang. Pikir-pikir kek kalo mau nanya. Nih suasana yang udah gue bikin seromantis mungkin berasa jadi gagal total. Ni anak emang gak pernah liat situasi _and _kondisi. Bener-bener parah!

"Ini pernyataan cinta Nar! Gitu aja lo kok gak ngerti!" Ampun deh, kenapa gue berasa lebih cocok jadi _babe_nya daripada pacar. Abisnya ni anak nanya mulu. Kapan pernyataan cinta gue bakal dijawab?!

"Gini ya Sasuke! Gue gak pernah nerima pernyataan cinta! _So, _kalo gue gak tahu itu wajar!" Doi kok nyolot sih?! Emang sih, biasanya doi juga suka nyolot gitu sambil marah-marah terus minum jus jeruk _favorite_nya. Tapi gak sampek segitunya juga!

"Bagus dong! Berarti gue orang pertama yang nyatain cinta ke elo!" entah mengapa gue merasa bangga setelah denger kalo Naruto belom pernah pacaran. Karena baru kali ini gue ngerasain yang namanya cinta. Bagi seorang _playboy _kayak gue, jatuh cinta itu seperti hal yang haram. Naruto bikin gue merasa hidup _and _jadi manusia.

"Memangnya kamu cinta sama gue?!" doi balik nanya sampek alisnya berkerut-kerut gitu. Jangan gitu dong! Entar otakmu meledak lho!

"Tentu aja! Kenapa gak percaya?!" Bingung, sekarang gue bingung banget. Gini ya, gue tahu kalo Naruto itu lola sama urusan beginian. Tapi, gue juga gak habis pikir kalo doi bisa se—lola ini sama urusan tembak—menembak!

"Emangnya lo cinta sama gue kayak bokap—nyokap gue yang juga cinta ma gue?! Gitu?! Bener gak?!" Nih anak kesambet apa sih?! Kok ngomongnya ngaco' gitu?! Gue jadi ngeraguin kepinteran nih anak. Naruto tuh setahu gue dapet 3 besar terus deh! Kok mendadak jadi bego' bin _stupid_ gini!

"Lo bego' amat sih! Gue tuh cinta elo sebagai pacar! PACAR! Bukan Mama _and _Papamu!"

"Eh gitu ya?!" Mulai deh blo'onnya. Kenapa sih gue bisa _falling in love with _nih anak. Bikin _mood _gue naik turun kayak _jet coaster. _Sumpah deh! Kalo tahu bakal gini jadinya. Gue ikhlas dikutuk jadi pemuda ganteng.

Udah deh! Cukup gue dipermaluin di depan para _fans _gue. Nih anak gak peka banget deh!

"ya iyalah! Lo pikir apa coba?!"Hah! Gue berasa nyesel banget deh udah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam sama nih anak. Gue butuh _psikiater _sekarang!

"Ih! Kok lo nyolot sih! Lagian Naru kan gak ngerti!"

GUBRAK!

Pengen banget deh gue ber—GUBRAK—ria sekarang. Gue _speechless _liat doi yang bodohnya minta ampun. Ada gak sih obat yang bisa bikin nih anak pinteran dikit?!

"Siapa yang nyolot?! Lo—nya aja yang gak peka! Mana Lola banget!"gue tadi nyangkal kalo gak nyolot?! Tapi ujung-ujungnya kok nyolot juga?! Ah, lupakan sikap gue yang OOC.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ juga nyolot tuh! Ah, udah deh! Naru males berantem sama _Senpai_ alay kayak kamu!"

JEGERRRR!

_Doi bilang apa tadi? _:/

_Gue ALAY_

_ALAY!_

_**A L A Y?! **_**:O**

Wah, ni anak bikin emosi doang. Sebenarnya nih ada apaan sih?! Bukannya tadi gue lagi nyatain cinta. Kenapa ujungnya jadi berantem kayak mau pisah ranjang aja. Well, gue gak ngarep yang kayak gitu. Kalo aja gue nikah sama Naruto. Gue suruh nih anak ngerjain tugas rumah sampek badannya remuk. Biar kapok deh!

"Lo bilang gue alay?! Lo aja _keleus, _gue enggak!"

"Oke deh! Naru capek! Mau pulang!" doi pergi ninggalin gue. Pakek nabrak bahu gue lagi. Nih anak nantang apa ya?!

Sebelum doi bener-bener hilang dari pandangan gue. Gue cekal lengannya si doi dan bikin doi gak beranjak 1 centipun dari gue. Tangannya hangat banget!

_Doi SPEECHLESS_

Kayaknya doi gugup gue bergaya ala pangeran yang romantis gini. Wah, ingetin gue buat ngadain **'SASUKE TEGUH SPECIAL GOLDEN DAYS'**! **W . O . W** banget kan?!

"Lo mau kemana?! Gue belum dapet jawaban!" ujar gue. Tetep _stay COOL_. Gak mungkin gue menjatuhkan harga diri gue dengan jadi cowok GANTENG yang _ALAY._

"Naru mau pulang. Naru gak mau ketemu kamu lagi. Eneg!" _What?! _Doi bilang eneg ke gue. _ ?! _gimana bisa doi mikir gue kayak gitu. Emang gue ini susu ibu hamil yang bikin eneg?! Yah, yang itu gak mungkinlah!

Gue balik badan. Please deh! Gue gak sabar pengen jadiin Naruto pacar gue. Tapi kenapa si doi nih lola banget. Gak ngerti ya kalo gue bakal bunuh diri kalo aja doi nolak gue.

"Tapi gue butuh jawaban sekarang!" jawab gue _bossy. _

"terserah kakak aja. Naru gak peduli!" Doi sewot. Ngehentakin pegangan gue ke tangan doi dan pergi ninggalin gue dengan gaya angkuhnya.

_HE?!_

_Ceritanya ni gue ditinggalin?!_

_**Flashback Off~**_

Oke, lupakan kisah penembakan yang menurut gue tragis itu. Tapi, gak papalah. Meski jawaban yang dikasih sama si Dobe itu AMBIGU dan gak usah dipertanyakan kejelasannya. Yang jelas bener-bener gak jelas. Tapi, _No problem_. Gue terima doi apa adanya kok.

Tapi, tetep aja gue mikir kenapa acara penembakan gue itu berasa kayak gak berkesan gitu. Apalagi Naruto itu gak nerima novel _horror _yang gue guna'in buat nembak doi. Gue pikir sih, si Dobe itu kan cewek yang beda. Mungkin aja doi gak suka kalo misalnya gue nembak doi pakek coklat _or _bunga gitu. Eh ternyata...

_Gue baru tahu kalo doi takut hantu!_

Itu juga dari temennya!

** . **. kan?!

_Well, _yang penting doi udah jadi pacar gue sekarang.

Kita _Flashback _lagi yuk!

Tapi _Flashback _nya chapter depan. Nyehehehe... XD

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**My Innocent Girlfriend**

**By Ifu Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

**Pairing : SasuxfemNaru**

**Warning : Absrud. Straight, de el el.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Kenalin, nama gue Sasuke. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Gue cowok terkece yang pernah ada. dan ketampanan gue tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sesuai janji gue dan author di chapter kemaren, bahwa hari ini gue bakal _flashback _masalah kencan pertama gue sama si Dobe itu.

_**Flashback On~**_

_**15 Oktober 20xx (kencan pertama yang berkesan**_)

Gak berasa udah 5 hari sejak gue jadian sama si Dobe yang stupid dan lola. Hari-hari gue terasa lebih berwarna karena sekarang kamar gue udah ganti cat warna orange. Tentunya warna biru tua lebih mendominasi. Terlalu silau kalo banyak warna orange—nya. Oke, yang itu lupakan. Sangat tidak nyambung dengan kegantengan gue!

And—...

Rencananya gue mau ngajak Naruto kencan hari ini! Gimana acara kencan gue?! Hancurkah?! Sukseskah?! Hanya Tuhan yang ta—PLAK! Well, hari ini gue yang nentuin. Dan gue yakin 100% gak lebih dan gak mungkin kurang bahwa acara kencan pertama gue bakal happy ending!

TETTT TETTT!

Itu bunyi terindah yang pernah gue denger sejak gue lahir ke dunia. Bener-bener membuat gue merasa tenang. Well, gue emang nunggu tuh bunyi bel sialan yang udah bikin gue jamuran karena dengerin penjelasannya guru sejarah yang ngejelasin tentang bla bla bla bla...

SIIPPP!

Setelah tuh guru menyebalkan yang sering ceramah pakek toa di masjid deket rumah gue pergi, gue langsung cabut gak pakek ba bi bu be bo ke kelasnya Naru. Moga aja tuh anak belom pulang.

JENG JENG JENG!

Pangeran tampan Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke telah tiba!

Lupakan!

Itu hanya imajinasi gue!

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang. Seratus tahun kemudian, aku dan kakakku menemukan avatar yang baru. Seorang pengendali U—SETOOOPPP. Berhenti ngomong yang enggak-enggak. Maksud gue tadi adalah...

Akhirnya, gue sampek di kelasnya Naru, pacar gue yang paling cakep!

Hi Honey...

Abang ganteng udah datang!

Batin gue teriak GAJE!

Rencana gue mau janjian dulu sama doi. Entar gue jemput doi di rumahnya. Masak gue jalan sama doi pakek seragam sekolah, entar ditilang sama pak polisi. bisa berabe dong!

"Hai Nar!" gue nyapa doi. Maklum, udah dari pagi gue gak ketemu doi. Doi juga gak sms or BBM gue. Gue merasa hampa hanya karena beberapa jam doi gak ngasih kabar.

"Hmmm" Doi gumam gak jelas. Kelasnya si Dobe udah sepi. Kayaknya anak-anak yang laen udah pulang dari tadi. Tinggal si Dobe doang yang menurut gue anak paling rajin di kelas ni. Doi sih emang jenius. Tapi polosnya minta ampun bikin gue kadang pengen mukul sesuatu. Yang jelas gue gak bakal mukul wajahnya Naruto/

"Hari ini kita pergi kencan ya?! Gue jemput di rumahmu jam 3 sore! Dan gak ada penolakan" Gue PD banget bilang begini sama si Dobe itu. Yang jelas gue gak bakal ditolak. Udah gue cantumin di kalimat gue. Dan gue rasa Naruto ngerti gue itu kayak apa. Doi memang pengertian banget sih. Beruntung gue punya pacar kayak doi.

"He?!" Doi ngerutin dahi, kayaknya bingung. Hi Babe?! Kenapa harus bingung. Apa ini kurang jelas ya?!

"Ada apa?!" tanyaku.

"Enggak. Oh iya tadi senpai bilang apa?!" Doi nyampirin tas di bahu. Doi ngebenerin poninya yang berantakan. Waduh! Anak manis satu ni gak nyadar kalo ada serigala lapar macam gue!

"Gue bilang akan jemput jam 3 sore di rumah lo buat kencan!"

"EH?! Kencan?!" doi miring-miringin kepalanya gitu. Jadi tambah imut deh. Kenapa sih ni anak punya wajah yang lebih imut daripada kucing jalanan?!

"Iya. Kencan. Kau mau kan?!" Gue jadi curiga sama nih anak. Maksudnya tuh bukan curiga kalo doi bakalan selingkuh. Gue yakin Naruto tuh tipe yang setia. Kalaupun doi selingkuh, pasti karena cowoknya yang rese'. Dan apa maksudnya dia nanya tentang kencan?!

"Anoo.., kencan itu apa?! Naru enggak tahu!"

GUBRAK!

_What The Hell Is Going On Here?!_

Gue pilih minum racun tikus ketimbang ngadepin Naruto yang lagi _Innocent—_MODE—_ON. _Seberapapun orang bayar gue, gue lebih milih kabur daripada berhadapan dengan Naruto dalam sosok lain. Gue bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa si Dobe itu mengidap penyakit **D . I . D**

Itu Loh! Kepribadian ganda!

Jangan-jangan bener nih anak kena DID! Harus dibawa ke _Psikiater._

Oke, gue bener-bener ngawur sekarang. Kalo bener Naruto kena DID. Udah pasti doi di rumah aja dan mana mungkin doi sekolah. Bisa kacau seluruh sekolah.

"Apa maksud lo dengan bilang —Kencan itu apa?—" gue sedang berusaha menyelidiki apakah si Dobe ini lagi bo'ong sama gue ato enggak. Tapi kayaknya enggak deh! Mengingat Naruto itu menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kejujuran. Selain itu juga doi kan anaknya polos. Mana mungkin sih, anak polos macam doi berani bo'ong?!

"Etto! Naru gak ngerti kencan itu apa?"

GUBRAK

Dan gue sukses 2 kali ber—gubrak—ria mendengar jawaban Naruto. _Hell no, _baru kali ini gue merasa dipermalukan bahkan oleh pacarku sendiri. Maksud gue, gak pernah gue ngebayangin bahwa ngajak Naru kencan adalah pilihan terburuk. _Yeah, _gue tahu semua pasangan selalu berharap punya kenangan indah saat mereka kencan.

_Dan itu termasuk gue..._

Apakah ini KARMA karena gue sering mainin hatinya cewek. _Well, _sebenarnya gak pantes juga jika ada yang bilang kalo gue mainin hati cewek. Gue hanya belum dapet yang cocok aja sama gue.

_Itu hanya alasan, jadi jangan dibekep..._

"kencan itu... emmhhh.., gimana yang ngomongnya. Ah, pokoknya kencan itu hampir mirip jalan-jalan deh!" Gue berusaha jawab pertanyaan Naruto sebisa gue. Untung aja kelas ini udah sepi. Gue harus bersyukur karena itu. Gue gak mau wajah gue yang super ganteng dalam mode gugup ini dilihat banyak orang. Sangat tidak menunjukkan kegantengan gue.

"Eh?! Gitu ya. Berarti Naru sering kencan dong!—..."

**D E G**

_Doi bilang apa._

_Sering kencan?!_

**WHAT?! :O **

Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Apa maksudnya nih anak bilang kalo doi sering kencan. Ini penghinaan. Maksud gue, kalaupun doi sering kencan degan mantan-mantannya, setidaknya jangan bilang ke gue dong. Ini bikin gue merasa terhina sebagai pacarnya sekarang.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. _Kontroversi hati _yang melanda gue saat ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kembali ke topik utama.

Naru itu polos.

Sangat polos.

Lalu darimana Naruto tahu kalau doi sudah sering kencan?!

"maksudmu apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau sering kencan dengan mantan-mantanmu?!" gue berusaha bikin nada bicara gue sedatar mungkin. Maksud gue, tidak membawa-bawa emosi. Bisa dimarahin papinya Naru nanti.

"EH?! _Senpai_ ngomong apaan sih! Kan Naru belom selesai ngomong?!" doi cemberut. Pipinya digembungin kayak balon yang mau meletus. Bedanya kalo yang ini gak mungkin meletus. Lengannya bersedekap di depan dada. Wah, pacar gue marah nih!

"kalo gitu terusin!" _Well, bossy _seperti biasa.

"Kan tadi Sasuke-_senpai_ bilang kencan itu jalan-jalan. Berarti Naru sering kencan dong sama mama papa?"

Gue _**SPEECHLESS **_tingkat akut. !

Parah nih! Gue kira...

_Ternyata Oh Ternyata..._

Doi bener-bener manusia penuh kejutan.

Padahal tadi nyaris bikin gue jantungan.

Tarik nafas... keluarkan...

"itu namanya bukan kencan Naru. Kencan itu 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan." _Well, _setidaknya gue bisa bernafas lega. Ngejelasin ini itu seperti kau yang ketangkep basah selingkuh sama pacar lo dan berusaha buat cari alesan. Tapi, bukan itu maksud gue.

"Eh?! Jadi Naru yang jalan-jalan sama Kyuu-_nii_ minggu lalu itu disebut kencan?!" tanya Naru lagi. Ampun deh, bisa enggak sih gak tanya yang aneh-aneh. Gue mulai bingung gimana ngejelasinnya ke Naru.

"Ehem—bukan begitu Naru sayang!—..." ni gue cari-cari kesempatan biar bisa manggil sayang-sayangan ke doi tanpa harus dapat bogem mentah dari si empunya nama.

"Kencan itu hanya untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kita. Kalau lo jalan sama cowok lain selain pacar lo, itu bukan kencan namanya. Sekarang udah ngerti?!"

Huiiiih...

Gue ngomong pakek bahasa halus begini malah kelihatan _Awesome _ya?!

Pasti begitu!

Doi manggut-manggut. Kayaknya doi ngerti penjelasan gue. Dengan begini, satu masalah terselesaikan.

Setidaknya satu masalah...

Karena gue gak tahu apakah masalah-masalah lain tidak akan datang untuk mengganggu hidup gue.

Berdo'a aja semoga gue masih bisa menghirup _oxigen _setelah ini.

Setidaknya gue belum mau mati

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**RnR ^_^**

**.**

**Maaf **_**Minna. **_**Chapter ini pendek. Ifu bingung mau ngetik apa lagi. Oia, Ifu punya akun lama di Ffn, pen name nya UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii. Kepanjangan kali ya namanya. Ifu sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin fanfic yang ada di akun lama Ifu. Tapi gak pernah sempet, soalnya gara-gara internet positif. Ifu jadi vackum di Ffn. Cuma bisa jadi reader aja.**

**Maka dari itulah Ifu seneng soalnya bisa bikin akun baru, thanks buat Haki-**_**san, **_**yang udah kasih saran. **

**Yaudah deh, mending Ifu bales **_**Review...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Iya ya... Ifu baru nyadar kalo Sasu alay di fic ini. Gak papa kali ya. Sesekali di nistain. XD**

**Flame juga gak papa. Ifu terima semuanya kok. Lagian Ifu malah pengen ngucapin makasih karena udah diingetin soal gak boleh nyebut merk. Dulunya ini bukan SasuNaru, ini cerita Cuma buat penuhin memori laptopnya Ifu aja. Waktu internet positif melanda. -_- malah curcol...**

**Thanks... buat reader yang suka sama ceritanya Ifu...**

**Sampai ketemu di chap depan. Dadah... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Innocent Girlfriend**

**By Ifu Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuxfemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

**Warning : ****Absrud. Straight, de el el.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

_**Pukul 15.00 Waktu Setempat—kediaman Naru—(jemput doi untuk kencan)**_

Kenalin nama gue Uchiha Sasuke. Gue cowok terkeren masa kini. Setelah debat menyebalkan antara gue dan Naru yang mengakibatkan ketegangan pada urat nadi gue, akhirnya do'a gue terkabul.

_Gue masih bisa menghirup OXYGEN..._

_Well, _setidaknya Naru gak tanya lagi setelah itu. Semoga aja doi gak lagi mencerca gue dengan kalimat-kalimat polos yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Lama-lama gue bisa _stress _beneran.

Tepat pukul 15.00 gue sampek di rumah Naru dengan motor _sport _kebanggaan gue. Motor gue juga kelihatan keren kayak penunggangnya. Ibarat kata nih! Gue adalah pangeran penunggang kuda putih. Secara motor gue juga putih bersih tanpa satu nodapun yang menempel. Tadi udah sempet gue cuci ke tempat yang di depannya bertuliskan 'CUCI MOTOR SALJU'.

Hari ini gue pakek kaos warna putih dengan gambar tomat, buah kesukaan gue. Ditambah kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru dengan lengan tiga per empat yang gak dikancingin. Gue pakek celana jeans yang rada kepanjangan warna biru donker biar kesannya gue tambah berkharisma. Sepatu kets warna item dengan garis-garis putih dan biru yang menurut gue keren banget. Rambut gue udah terpoles cantik dengan _G*T*B* W*X _yang bikin rambut gue rada berantakan tapi bikin gue makin cool.

Gue mohon kalian para _readers _merahasiakan ini. Bahwa gue itu narsis. Yang jelas gak bakal gue tunjukin ke siapapun. Ini menjadi rahasia kita bersama.

TENG TONG TENG TONG *suara bel pintu*

Gue mencet tuh tombol pintu dengan penuh perasaan. Gak pengen ngerusak sesuatu yang berharga bagi pacar gue.

_Kenapa gue bilang berharga?!_

Karena tanpa bel inilah, Naru tak akan pernah tahu kalo gue udah dateng! Karena itulah gue bilang bel ini berharga. Karena tanpa bel ini. Gue pasti dikacangin. Ingat MEN! Kacang mahal sekarang.

GREKKK *pintu dibuka*

BINGO!

Pacar gue bukain pintu. Yey, doi ternyata ngerti kalo gue gak suka lama-lama nunggu. Gue nyaris jingkrak-jingkrak kalo gak inget sama harga diri gue. Jadi gue jingkrak-jingkraknya di dalam hati aja!

UWOOOOO

Apa ini?!

APA INI?!

**SETOOOP!**

"Naru, lo belum mandi?!"

Gue _Sweatdrop..._

Dan untungnya gue bisa nahan diri untuk gak pingsan.

Doi ngucek-ucek matanya. Kayaknya doi baru bangun tidur. Aduh! Wajahnya imut banget sih?!

"Eh, Sasu?! Ngapain ke rumah Naru?!"

GUBRAK!

Berapa kali yah.. adegan seperti ini terus-terusan diulang sama author. Gue udah mulai bosen.

"Ya ampun. Gue kan udah bilang bakal jemput lo buat kencan?!" Aduh! Memang ya, punya pacar sepolos Naru itu terkadang ngerepotin gue. Tapi, kenapa juga gue gak bisa mutusin nih anak?!

"Ah?! Naru lupa. _Sorry_ ya Senpai. Habisnya Naru capek." Kasihan ya si doi kecapekan. Gue merasa jadi cowok yang gak bisa ngertiin pacarnya. Ya ampun, gimana nih! Bisa-bisa kegantengan gue luntur.

_Ini gak boleh terjadi!_

Mulai sekarang gue harus lebih perhatian sama Naru.

"Yaudah deh! Gih mandi sana!" Ujar gue. Eh?! Kenapa gue berasa jadi tamu yang terlantar ya.

_Soalnya Naru gak mempersilahkan gue masuk sih!_

"Oke. Sasu tunggu di ruang tamu. Naru mau mandi dulu!" Doi rada nyingkir dari hadapan gue. Dengan langkah seorang pangeran yang tampan dan _cethar membahana, _gue masuk ke rumah Naru dan duduk di sofa merah yang entah mengapa terlihat mewah. Sementara si doi hijrah ke kamar mandi buat nuntasin hajatnya membersihkan badannya yang menurut gue tadi bau.

_**15 minutes later...**_

Naru gue tersayang udah selesai mandi. Ya ampun, doi wangi banget sih! Pakek sabun apa ya? Apa kayak gue yang pakek sabun aroma Mint! Enak lho baunya! Harganya murah lagi! *Q*

Doi pakek celana pendek selutut. Kaos orange nge—jreng yang bikin mata gue silau _plus _jaket warna biru. Sepatu kets hitam yang talinya warna orange. Nih anak maniak orange ya?!

"udah siap!?" gue berusaha seganteng mungkin saat bilang ini. Padahal gak perlu ngelakuin itu gue udah pasti ganteng. Dan gue pastiin gak ada yang bisa nolak pesona keGANTENGAN gue!

Doi ngangguk. Tas slempang yang biasa di bawa cewek-cewek kalo lagi jalan ama pacarnya juga dipakek sama doi. Dan lagi-lagi warna orange. Lama-lama mata gue bisa katarak.

Gue udah nangkring di atas motor _sport_ bukti kejanta—ekhem—maksud gue adalah bukti kemakmuran papih gue. Naru nyusul duduk di jok belakang sambil meluk pinggang gue. Aduh, doi bikin jantung gue Dag Dig Dug serrrr—...

**SANGAT SUPERRR...**

Bahkan lebih super dari kata-kata Mar Io Teg Uh... *Q*

Tapi gue lebih super... secara gue kan Sa Su Ke Teg Uh... *Q*

"Kita mau jalan kemana?!" Gue berusaha jadi cowok yang pengertian saat ini. Maksud gue, supaya Naru berprasangka baik sama gue dan nyangka kalo gue itu emang jodoh yang udah TUHAN siapin buat doi.

"Ummm" Doi kayak lagi mikir. Kedenger dari suaranya. Gue gak bisa liat wajahnya si doi soalnya gue lagi nyetir. Gak mungkin dong kalo gue nabrak hanya gara-gara pingin liat wajahnya si doi?!

"Ah, aku tahu. _Senpai_ tinggal nyetir aja, nanti Naru tunjukin jalannya." Doi kayaknya seneng banget deh! Apa karena doi mau kencan sama pangeran tampan kayak gue?! Ato karena doi terlalu seneng deket-deket sama cowoknya yang super tampan ini.

Ah, tentu saja begitu!

Dan dengan senang hati gue turutin keinginannya si doi. Untung-untung biar gue di-CAP sebagai cowok paling pengertian.

_**15 minutes later... **_

Gue gak tahu apa dosa yang telah gue lakuin. Gue juga gak tahu kenapa gue berasa terus aja ketiban sial. Dan gue lebih gak tahu kenapa gue sangat TAMPAN.

_Well, _untuk yang terakhir itu gak usah dipikirin. Maksud gue tadi adalah, gue gak tahu kenapa gue bisa jatuh cinta sama Naru yang _Innocent_—nya keterlaluan. _Hey, _gue hanya gak nyangka semua ini bakal gue alamin.

Maksud gue adalah...

_Kenapa acara kencan kami di taman bermain?!_

_Okay, _ini mulai membuat kepala gue pusing. Terkadang gue mikir kenapa gak dari tadi aja gue nolak keinginan Naru buat kencan di tempat ini?! _Oh my... _gue hanya gak bisa nolak pesonanya yang uh... uh... WOW banget!

Alasan kenapa gue gak suka berada di taman bermain. Apalagi untuk kencan pertama kami...

Pertama, gue gak suka tempat ramai.

Kedua, gue benci keramaian.

Ketiga dan terakhir, gue takut di tempat ramai.

Bukannya gue _phobia _di tempat ramai. Gue yang emang anti—sosial dari sononya otomatis gak suka tempat ramai. Selain itu, gue pernah trauma di taman bermain.

Waktu itu, abang gue yang gak kalah ganteng sama gue ngajak gue ke taman bermain. Itu waktu gue masih kelas 4 SD. Gue yang emang belum pernah ke taman bermain sih seneng banget diajak jalan sama abang gue tersayang.

Eh ternyata...

Sampek di taman bermain gue dikacangin. Sedangkan abang gue asyik kencan bareng pacarnya.

Gue pengen nangis sekarang...

Maksud gue adalah...

_Kenapa kencan kami gak di cafe ato bioskop._

Dan kenapa harus di taman bermain.

Gue _SPEECHLESS _sekarang!

TUHAN! Tolonglah hambamu yang ganteng ini.

Gue ngelirik Naru yang matanya berbinar-binar paska gue dan doi masuk ke taman bermain. Nih anak gak pernah ke taman bermain ato apaan sih?! Doi bikin gue penasaran.

"Naru. Lo gak pernah ke taman bermain?!" tanya gue ke Naru. Doi yang denger suara barithon gue noleh ke arah gue.

"Eh. Ya Sasu. Naru gak boleh main sama mama papa. Makanya Naru seneng Sasu ngajak Naru jalan-jalan."

**WHAT?!**

Gue baru tahu kalo mama papa Naru itu _DAUGHTER—COMPLEX!_

Apakah ini bencana?! Ya ampun, bisa-bisa gue dicincang ama mama papanya dong kalo gue ngajak anaknya kencan. Ah, tapi gue rasa itu gak akan berpengaruh pada gue yang memiliki kegantengan superrr!

_And, _kalo gue gak salah denger Naru belum pernah ke taman bermain. Mungkin fakta ini yang bikin gue yakin kenapa Naru bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

_Ternyata doi MKKB_

Itu loh! Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

Pantes deh! Yang beginian aja doi sampek terkagum-kagum gitu. Padahal kalo liat wajah gue aja gak sampek segitunya tuh! Palingan juga doi Cuma senyum!

Hey, gue ini bukan JONES kan?! Terus kenapa gue berlagak seperti seorang JONES?!

GUE BUKAN **JONES, **dan itu kebenarannya!

Oke kembali ke topik utama!

Saat ini Naru lagi asyik menarik-narik lengan gue. Dari dulu gue pingin banget doi pegang tangan gue dengan penuh kelembutan. Tapi, kali ini beda coy! Dan gue gak pernah berharep doi pegang tangan gue karena merajuk! _Hell, _ini seperti _nightmare _buat gue.

"Kita kesana aja yuk Sasu! Naru pengen naik itu!" Teriak Naru kayak anak kecil. Nih anak _Childish _banget sih! Gue jadi pengen ngacungin jempol buat mami papinya yang bisa bikin Naru jadi anak yang pinter dan imut. Makasih calon mertua!

Gue pasrah aja ditarik-tarik sama si Dobe. Lagipula gue juga pengen dia megang tangan gue terus. Gak gue peduliin manusia-manusia ber—_GENDER_ cewek yang sedang asyik lempar senyum menggoda di hadapan gue. Udah kebal ama yang begituan. Yang gue pikirin sekarang adalah senyum kebahagiaan Naru yang hanya ditujukan ke gue seolah berkata _'makasih ya Sasu. Naru mencintaimu'_

Ah..., gue NGE—_FLY!_

Akhirnya Naru berhenti narik-narik tangan gue. Doi berhenti. Kayaknya kami udah sampek di sebuah wahana yang pengen doi naikin. Tentu saja gue yang traktir. Masak kencan sama cewek yang traktir ceweknya sih.

_Menurunkan derajat kaum adam ganteng kayak gue aja!_

"Naik itu ya Sasu! Naru belum pernah naik itu!" Naru menunjuk sesuatu. Gue belum sempat liat wahana yang pengen doi naikin soalnya gue sibuk melayangkan _GLARE _ke arah pengunjung cowok yang sibuk memandangi wajah imutnya Naru-ku.

INGAT! Naru itu milik gue. Dan gak akan pernah jadi miliknya orang lain. Titik.

Gue _Possesive _ya?!

Biarlah. Ini demi menjaga kesucian otak Naru. Gue gak mau dia tertular oleh virus berbahaya dari luar. Karena gue adalah _HERO—_nya Naru _and _Naru adalah _HEROIN _bagi gue! Artinya kami saling membutuhkan!

_Yeah..., PERFECT!_

Gue ngalihin pandang ke wahana yang pengen dinaiki sama Naru. Dan sedetik kemudian...

_Wajahku memucat..._

_Oh tidak... jangan lagi..._

_Gue..._

_Phobia ketinggian..._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

**Minna~ Ifu bawa chapter baru. *Nabur bunga* **

**Ifu gak janji chapter ini bisa lebih panjang dari kemarin. Padahal udah di tambahin wordnya. Cuma dikit~~~**

**Kalo lebih dari ini jadi gak sesuai rencananya...**

**Buat Guest yang minta update Dying Exhortation Document. Jujur, Ifu belum nyiapin apa-apa. Ifu gak ngelanjutin itu Fic karena males *digampar***

**Tapi Calm Down. Ifu siapin gantinya. Dying Exhortation Document part 2 yang isinya bakal beda jauh sama yang dulu. Soalnya setelah Ifu baca ulang fanficnya...**

**Sangat tidak asik.**

**Word nya kurang panjang, gaya penulisannya terasa aneh, dan banyak typo. apalagi alurnya cepet banget. Jadi mau Ifu panjangin...**

**Ini masih dalam tahap proses...**

**Oiya...**

**Jangan lupa rewiew ya...**

**Soalnya Ifu gak bakal update kalo reviewnya Cuma dikit. Minimal 5 lah...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan... ^_^**


End file.
